The subject matter herein generally relates to medical imaging, and more specifically, to a system and method to register models acquired by different imaging systems relative to a common reference system and synchronized with respect to time of acquisition to a common time reference.
Image-guided surgery is a developing technology that generally provides a surgeon with a virtual roadmap into a patient's anatomy. This virtual roadmap allows the surgeon to reduce the size of entry or incision into the patient, which can minimize pain and trauma to the patient and result in shorter hospital stays. Examples of image-guided procedures include laparoscopic surgery, thoracoscopic surgery, endoscopic surgery, etc. Types of medical imaging systems, for example, computerized tomography (CT), magnetic resonance (MR), positron emission tomography (PET), ultrasound (US), radiological machines, etc., can be useful in providing static or interventional image guiding assistance to medical procedures. The above-described imaging systems can provide two-dimensional or three-dimensional images that can be displayed to provide a surgeon or clinician with an illustrative map of an area of interest of a patient's body.
A drawback of the above-described imaging systems is that acquired image data can be subject to variable interpretation relative to one another.